


It's cold outside, so please hold me tight

by sweetaskaramel



Series: I'd choose you in every universe [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Inspired by a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: Kara and Mike are cuddling inside during a rainy night.





	It's cold outside, so please hold me tight

Later at night, after a long day of unpacking, Kara Danvers prepared a nice hot bubble bath to herself, while her boyfriend, Mike Matthews, was in their now shared bedroom organizing his belongings.

“You know what, babe?”, he said outside the bathroom door.

“Yeah”, she replied.

“I was thinking that since we don’t have anything planned for tonight, we should have a movie night. What do you say?”

“It’s a great idea, baby. Let’s do it.”

“Great. While you stay here relaxing, I’ll go the market and get a few snacks for us, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. And oh, before you leave, I should warn you that I’m choosing the movie.”

“Fine. But only because I love you.”

She giggled. “I love you, too.”

Kara heard his footsteps fading away and returned her attention to the book she was previously readying, smiling to herself. She enjoyed her bath a few minutes more before deciding it was time to get out and get dressed.

… 

Mike got home to find Kara on the couch wearing sweatpants and one of his shirts that he knew was one of her favorites to sleep on. He looked at the television and saw that _Love, Rosie_ was paused on the player and he smiled, knowing it was her favorite movie.

“Hey, babe, I’m back!”

“Hiii”, she looked up and stretched out the word. “What took you so long?”

“Well, I couldn’t find your favorite ice cream so I had to go to another store, much farther from the one we usually go, to get it.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know.”

“And silly, too." They both shared a laugh. “Why don’t you get changed while I set everything up here?”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” She nodded and he went straight to their room to get out of his jackets and jeans into more comfy clothes. 

When Mike got back to the living room, he found the place all set for their night. There were bowls of snacks on the coffee table as well as two glasses and a wine waiting to be open. He raised his brow and she just shrugged. He proceeded to open the bottle and serve them both, placing the cups on the table.

Kara got up from the couch to give him space to sit down. She waited until he was comfortable enough and joined him, letting her head rest on his chest. He caressed her hair and kissed her head. After giving his glass of wine, she also grabbed hers and pressed the button play on the remote.

Halfway through the movie, Mike noticed it had started raining and he pulled Kara closer to him. It felt really nice to be like that with her. He could feel the warmth of her skin and the smoothness of her hair and it was like he was snuggling with a big blanket. And being so close to her like that, made it easy to feel like the word stood still and nothing else mattered anymore and it made him feel wanted and appreciated.

Kara heard a thunder and felt a tight squeeze on her waist and even though she was not afraid of storms, that subtle movement calmed her. It made her feel safe. She looked up at him and smiled, intertwining their hands. She lay again, returning her head to his chest and she could hear his heart beating in a soft and slow pace; it was relaxing to just stay there in silence enjoying his warmth, breathing rhythm and scent. Kara closed her eyes, savoring the moment. “This feels nice”, she said. He hummed in agreement and pulled her to him even more. She turned to look at him in a better way and he captured her lips on a sweet, tender kiss. 

She dreamily sighed when they pulled away and looked passionately into his eyes. Mike smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. It was one of the nicest feelings in the world to Kara, because when he did that, she felt so secure, safe and loved… and she wanted to feel that way for a long time.


End file.
